carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallon's Choice (1986)
Plot Overview Miles feels excluded from everything, he is worried about L.B, too. Monica is not too glad when he tells her twin that he wants to undo the annulment, doesn't see much of an hope for him to succeed and tries instead to talk him out of the idea of winning Fallon back. Jason calls Blake and informs him about their grandson. Unfortunately the doctors emphasize the fact that they can't do anything but wait. Jeff calls Frankie. Conny must disappoint Hutch again. She is positive that LB will make it, but explains to her friend that there is a lot of other trouble she must deal with. Miles is contacted by the police: They have found William Mahoney dead in the harbor and obviously suspect him of being involved. Garrett and Jason investigate Zach's past. LB recovers finally and Jeff asks Fallon to marry him again. She accepts. Sean takes Bliss with him to meet his mother who live in a hospital. He tries to explain that he owed Zach for paying for everything, and Bliss understands, but she doesn't change her mind. Conny finds out that Sable has played tricks on her in order to make her seem confused. She decides to come back to work at Colby Enterprises. Fallon breaks the news to Miles that she has chosen Jeff. Miles reacts very furiously and accuses her again of being selfish and unfair. Sable for her part blames Conny for Fallon's decision. She shows Philip's letter to Miles who makes no bones about using it. According to Arthur Cates he must find a proof for Frankie’s infidelity. Wayne has dedicated a song to Monica. They come very close, but Neil interferes and complains about her behavior, which causes Monica to confront him with the fact that she is in the know about his marriage. Roger has got a surprise for Frankie: He is going to be a vice council in the British Consulate in Los Angeles. Jason tries to talk Miles out of his plan to take Jeff to court. An ugly fight develops which ends with a slap in Miles’ face. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * David Hedison ... Roger Langdon * Salome Jens ... Mrs. McAllister * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Richard McKenzie ... Dr. Leonard Jamison * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Barney McFadden ... Lt. Olsen * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby * William Washington ... Resident * Arlene Banas ... Sharon * Tamar Cooper ... Nurse #2 * Cam Clarke ... Young Man * Meta King ... Nurse #3 * Orly Sitowitz ... Katie Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * John E. Davis Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Chuck McClelland Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Ted Coodley .... makeup artist * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Gerry Leetch .... hair stylist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second assistant director Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Jill Freeman ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Joseph Campanella (Hutch) departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the series in this episode. * Ricardo Montalban (Zach Powers) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting Dates: December 30, 1985 and from January 2, 1986 to January 8, 1986 (shot along with The Pact). * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Beverly Center (Los Angeles). Quotes * '''Miles Colby: Come on, for old times' sake. One last lunch with my wife. While she's still my wife. * Miles Colby: You can forget about that annulment, I'm calling it off. Fallon Colby: That won't change my feelings. Miles Colby: I don't think you have any feelings. If you did, you wouldn't be trashing our marriage like this. Fallon Colby: I love Jeff, you can't change that! * Monica Colby: [to Neil] Does your wife know you're sleeping with the boss? * Sable Colby: Are you drunk? Miles Colby: No, but I'm working on it. * Arthur Cates: These events happened before you were even born. Miles Colby: The Titanic sank before I was born, too and they found that. * Jason Colby: Look, I saw that letter, I asked Francesca if it were true. Don't you think she knows the father of her own son? Miles Colby: Maybe she's not so good at multiple choice. * Jason Colby: Miles... Miles Colby: Maybe I can't make you help me, by God, I'll make you watch.